Modifying a multi-leg programmed route for an autopiloted vehicle can be a risky endeavor, particularly if the vehicle is in the process of navigating an overpopulated, unsafe, and/or turbulent area, such as over open water. Conventionally, extending an already programmed route requires many detailed steps of human interaction with a user interface to re-establish the preset route from scratch and/or requires the user interface to be placed in a “route build” mode, and such processes are prone to error and can inherently limit the accuracy and timeliness of the resulting route, which in turn can be a safety concern as the vehicle traverses the route. For example, such “route build” modes typically block other operations of the user interface, which can hide navigation alerts and other important safety information from a user and/or stall the autopilot at a critical turning point in the previously programmed route.
In particular, when navigating rough waters with navigational hazards, there can be little time for a user to enter waypoints into marine navigation systems and build a safe route responding to the environment or a crisis on the vessel. Anything that can streamline route extension and/or visualization can help maintain safety by allowing a user to focus primarily on the operation of the vehicle. Thus, there is a need for simplified, reliable, and accurate route extension methodologies, particularly in the context of autotpiloting a mobile structure in an unsafe and/or congested area and general operational awareness is at a premium.